Kunika
Kunika (1964 - ) aka. Kunickaa Sadanand Lal Film Deaths *''Bandh Darwaza '''(The Closed Door)'' (1990)' [''Kamya P. Singh]: Impaled on her back through her chest and stomach with metal spikes on the door as Anirudh Agarwal had thrown her to it during a struggle between her and another woman after she unsuccessfully attempted to kill him in his sleep. Her body is shown again when the others found her body on the way. *'[[Doodh Ka Karz (1990)|''Doodh Ka Karz ]]''(The Debt of Milk)'' (1990)' [''Munnijaan]: Shot in her left breast by Sadashiv Amrapurkar after telling her that she was a loose end to his plan as her lover (Sudhir) looked on shock. *''Agneekaal '''(Era of Fire)'' (1990)' [''Madhu A. Saxena]: Committed suicide by jumping through breaking the window of a high-storey building as she was running away from Sadashiv Amrapurkar who was trying to rape her. She had fallen down to the ground as her husband (Kiran Kumar) looked on shock. *''Khiladi (The Player) (1992)' [''Julie]: Stabbed in her stomach off-camera by Ananth Narayan Mahadevan after she threatened to expose him to the police as Deepak Tijori looks on through a peephole. *[[Sone Ki Lanka (1992)|''Sone Ki Lanka (Gold Chilli)'' (1992)]] [Honey]: Shot in her stomach by her husband (Sadashiv Amrapurkar) after she threatened to expose the crimes he had done over the years as Chunky Pandey and Jeetendra looks on. *'[[Bewaffa Se Waffa (1992)|''Bewaffa Se Waffa ]]''(Disloyal to Loyal)'' (1992)' [''Nagma's Aunti]: Shot three times (once in her each breast and upper chest) by Nagma as soon as she tried to shoot at her after Nagma killed Prem Chopra. *''Kohra'' (1993) [Kitty]: Accidentally machine-gunned four times (in her lower stomach, both breasts each and in the lower side of her left breast) while hiding beside a car during a shoot-out between Arman Kohli and two goons. *'''Aa Gale Lag Jaa '(Come and Embrace) (1994)' [''Mrs. Jagatpal Sharma]: Stabbed in her stomach with a knife by Ishrat Ali. Her death was shown in flashback as Ishrat describes it. *''Mohra '''(The Lid)'' (1994)' [''Flora]: Shot in her stomach by Razak Khan during a misunderstood shoot-out between two rival gangs. *''Baazi '''(The Gamble)'' (1995)' [''Rani]: Crushed by a collection of long metal scraps and poles after Mamta Kulkarni kicked down the metal support of the lifted collection of long metal scraps and poles on top of her breasts and stomach during a struggle. *''Dhaal '''(Shield): The Battle of Law Against Law'' (1997)' [''Mrs. Deodhar]: Shot in her stomach and in the middle of her breasts by Amrish Puri as she runs after the helicopter he's in. (There is a continuity error as Amrish is seen shooting at her only once but the bullet wound on her chest amd stomach meant he shot her twice) Gallery Kunika - Doodh Ka Karz.JPG|Kunika's (left) death in Doodh Ka Karz Kunika - Agneekaal.JPG|Kunika's death in Agneekaal Kunika - Khiladi.JPG|Kunika's death in Khiladi Kunika - Sone Ki lanka.JPG|Kunika's (right) death in Sone Ki Lanka Kunika - Bewaffa Se Waffa.JPG|Kunika's death in Bewaffa Se Waffa Kunika - Kohra.JPG|Kunika getting shot in Kohra Kunika - Kohra2.JPG|Kunika's death in Kohra Kunika - Mohra.JPG|Kunika's death in Mohra Kunika - Dhaal.JPG|Kunika's getting shot in Dhaal: The Battle of Law Against Law Kunika - Dhaal2.JPG|Kunika death in Dhaal: The Battle of Law Against Law Category:Actresses Category:Item Girls Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Indian actors and actresses Category:South Asian actors and actresses Category:1964 Births Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by back impalement Category:Death scenes by chest impalement Category:Death scenes by stomach impalement Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Off-camera deaths Category:Death scenes by knife Category:Betrayed Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Machine gunned Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by terrorism Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by metal pole Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars